rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Delay After Day
'Delay After Day '''is the 20th episode. It came out on April 2nd, 2019. Plot Mr. Edwards has lived in Pennsylvania his whole life and is very proud of South Park Township as well as the Pittsburgh area in general. He was first interested in trains with his grandfather, William Edwards, being the Highland Valley controller during the Pennsylvania Railroad era. Mr. Edwards decided to follow his grandfather's footsteps by working for Conrail since the 1970s until he became the current yardmaster in 1995. One morning, Shawn wakes up and discovers that every siding is full and that Mr. Edwards hasn't arrived yet. Mr. Edwards finally arrives, albiet late, and Shawn and Ryan are delayed thanks to their crew getting the waybills late. When they stop at Industrial Wasteland, Dave and Trevor tease them for being late before Caleb tells him to stop. After a NS intermodal clears the way, Shawn and Ryan continue east in attempt to make up lost time. Further on the NS Pittsburgh Line, they fly by Joey and Mordecai at a tremendous rate. That afternoon, Teduka, Jaden, Nicholas, Kyle, and Rigby arrive after delivering a train to Highland Valley. After discussing their trip, they find out that Mr. Edwards was tardy, much to their surprise. Mr. Edwards reveals that his wife got a new job at Jordan's Tax Services in Bethel Park in April, so they had to move. The move wasn't complete until recently, and the distance is affecting Mr. Edward's time to get to Highland Valley. Mr. Edwards decides to try spending the night in the office, thinking it will have him at work first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, the noise from other trains keeps him up. Mr. Edwards wakes up late and once again, trains leaving the area are late too. This gets Shawn, Kyle, Josiah, and Teduka in trouble with Daniel and other engines when they arrive in Roanoke. Meanwhile, Will is determined to get to Louisville, knowing he won't be able to get there on time. The dispatcher lets him in front of Lilim and Michael, which surprises them. Lilim meets Will again in Louisville, asking how he got ahead of them. Will tells her how they were dispatched late from Highland Valley. Meanwhile, Nicholas is visiting with the CSX crew, and talks about the situation. When Dave overhears, he has a naughty plan. He suggests that Mr. Edwards can stay at the Springhill Suites on Hot Metal Street, which is right next to the CSX Pittsburgh Subdivision. Nicholas initially suspects something, but Jaleel and Hes0305 wave it off. The engines prepare for their next assignments. That night, Mr. Edwards checks into the Springhill Suites and stays in Room 202. Unfortunately, trains still make noise at that location, and the westbound trains blow their horns when they enter the Hot Metal Street Tunnel. The next day, Mr. Edwards wakes up and again in shock. He speeds to avoid being even more late, only to get pulled over by a Pittsburgh police officer. However, the cop lets him go when he explains that he's a yardmaster who's running late to get everything running. The engines are waiting impatiently for their orders when Mr. Edwards arrives late to stop the commotion. Later at Cresson Steel, Shawn notices a vintage PRR caboose and begins to wonder if anyone else has anything similar Mr. Edwards could use. Shawn has a meeting with the rest of the gang where he discusses his plan. He asks his friends to search for anything that could potentially help Mr. Edwards. The other engines have trouble and don't have any ideas, but Will indirectly helps Shawn remember the old caboose. Shawn sends Nicholas to collect it. The next day, Nicholas backs up to the caboose where he learns that it's been there for ages and that it's due to be cut up for scrap. Flashbacks of some of the cabooses' runs come up, then Nicholas asks if he could have it. An NS MP15DC tells him that he can take it if he gets permission and if he can pull it out from the vegetation. After an argument with the scrapyard manager, Nicholas gets permission to take it home. Nicholas takes the caboose to the top of the Highland Valley mountain and leaves it outside the little shed so that the men can cosmetically restore it. The work takes two days, but the caboose looks good after that. Mr. Edwards is having a talk with Mr. Long about the situation at Conway Yard. Joey, Kevin, and Jason happen to be nearby before Mr. Long sends them to the office to get their next work orders. Mr. Edwards goes back to Highland Valley shortly after, where the engines surprise him with a caboose. Mr. Edwards is very happy, and decides to call his wife about the news. His wife agrees to let him stay at Highland Valley on weekdays, and on weekends, Mr. E. decides that an engine can take him to Highland Valley with the caboose. Josiah thinks the whole purpose was defeated, as he could get a ride from a westbound train. Will, Nicholas, and Lily fall into disappointment, with the latter two leaving. A few days later, Dave and Larry are laughing about Dave's plan when Nicholas races by them with Mr. Edwards' caboose. Mr. Edwards warns him to slow down for the sharp curve, which derails them. Mr. Edwards gives up and calls a taxi cab. '''Post-credits scene: '''While Nicholas and Jaden are relaxing in a railyard in Virginia, Jaden tells Nicholas a joke about Philip, which he thinks is funny, but makes Nicholas leave. Out of nowhere, Philip appears and advances toward Jaden. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Shawn * Lily * Josiah * Lilim * Mr. Edwards * Ryan * Rigby * Dave * Trevor * Caleb * Mr. Dunn * Joey * Mordecai * Teduka * Jaden * Kyle * Daniel * Michael * Dakota * Jack * Jaleel * Hes0305 * Ely * John (SP) * Jake * Swiper * Chris * Mr. Long * Kevin * Jason * Larry * Philip ''(does not speak) * NS C40-9 #8806 (not named) * Pittsburgh Police Officer (not named) * NS MP15DC (not named) * Dispatcher (not shown) * Rocco (dog) (cameo) * Top Hat (cameo) * Stewie (cameo) * Marie (KCS) (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Pittsburgh * Industrial Wasteland * NS Pittsburgh Line * Roanoke * Louisville, KY * Tidewater * Cresson * Altoona * Portland * BNSF Staples Subdivision * CSX Keystone Subdivision * NS Chicago Line * Richmond * CSX A Line * NS Linwood Yard * NS Blue Ridge District Trivia * The episode was uploaded as an April Fool's prank on April 1st, 2019. * This episodes marks the first of a few things: ** First time the intro mentions other shows that inspired Rails of Highland Valley. ** Mr. Long's first physical appearance. ** Ryan, Caleb, Joey, and Jake's first speaking roles. ** Greenmachines777 and Minnesota Railfan join the cast. ** Dave, Trevor, Mordecai, Rigby, Swiper, and Larry gain human voices. ** First time a vehicle prop from older Trainz games is featured. ** First time the Sony Vegas VHS effect was used in Rails of Highland Valley. * The gap between The Fog Strikes Again and this episode might be the longest lull between episodes. * This episode might have a bit in common with the Chuggington ''episode, "Late Again, Eddie", though it wasn't the inspiration and that the creator isn't a fan of ''Chuggington. ** It may also have a little in common with the Thomas The Tank Engine episode "Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach". * Stock footage from Pride of the PRR ''Episode 2 is used. * Many of the real life videos/photos used were taken by the creator during some of his Pittsburgh trips in 2017 and 2018. * Ryan's singing was not a part of the script, but was added by 2026 Productions. * The creator's and Virginia Railfan Productions' catch of Caleb's model leading Dave's model at Thurston Road in Chester, VA in August 2018 is referenced. * Much of Mr. Edwards' backstory is revealed. It is also revealed that he is married, has three kids, and that his wife's name is Mary. * When Mr. Edwards says "I could be mocked for such a waste of money and time!", it is a reference to ''The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 8. * When Shawn says "Trains are waiting to get on a roll, and Mr. E. comes back here like he’s been on a trip to Disneyland", it is a reference to the ''Car 54, Where Are You? episode "Toody and Muldoon Crack Down". * The events of Right of Way are referenced. * The Springhill Suites on Hot Metal Street next to the Hot Metal Street Tunnel is where Mr. Edwards stays. This is because the creator spent a night at that hotel during his Pittsburgh trip in October 2018. ** This is also why Mr. Edwards got Room 202, as the creator believes he stayed in that same room (he stayed on the second floor, but doesn't remember for certain if he stayed in Room 202). * Stock footage from the creator's railfanning video "CSX local in Pittsburgh, PA" is used. * When Mr. Edwards says "Or just to get out of early work", it could be a reference to dajara521's Trainz film, Master Of Train. * When the police officer offers to give Mr. Edwards an escort to work, it is a reference to Cars. * It is revealed that Mr. Edwards loves World War II and is collecting vintage equipment for his photo shoots. * When Nicholas says "He was even skeptical about going out to lunch, fearing that when he came back, this yard would be a supermarket", it is a reference to the Car 54, Where Are You? ''episode "The Beast Who Walked The Bronx". * A reference to Leonard F. Shaner (an infamous Pennsylvania railfan) is made. * The scene where Shawn asks his friends if they found anything and when they all respond with "nos" was used for a short preview on the Google+ group. * When the NS MP15DC says "That thing’s been sitting here for years. It’ll be broken up when we find the time.", is a reference to the ''Thomas The Tank Engine episode "Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach". * Mr. Long saying "Back to work, you three! Break time’s over!", is a reference to The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 11. * The audio of the gang saying "Surprise!", is from the ''Family Guy episode "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell". * Out of pure coincidence, the scenes featuring Josiah toward the end are very similar to the scenes of him at the end of Pet Sitter. In both episodes, he is on the same track facing the same direction with Will right next to him and Lilim somewhere next to him. It is also evening in both settings. * In an early development, Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start The Fire" was going to be used for the end credits. It was changed after the creator realized that the song is blocked in many countries. * The post-credits scene with Jaden telling Nicholas an unfunny joke is an extra scene suggested by Norfolk Sou 7213 Ex Conrail 4123. * This episode happened to be uploaded on the same day as the Google+ shutdown. Goofs * Lag is encountered on some scenes. * Ivona Joey's voice can faintly be heard when Caleb and Dave say "Yes, sir!" This may have to do with the fact that Dave and Trevor's voices were redubbed during the making of the episode. * The audio appears to be choppy when Mr. Edwards gets pulled over by the police officer. ** In addition, Mr. Edwards' voice seems off from the rest of the episode. This is because the creator tried recording the lines with his phone. * When Mr. Edwards is pulled over, the sirens on the patrol car appear to be slightly off. ** Mr. Edwards' window appears to be closed in the same scenes. * Jake and the NS MP15DC appear to be stuttering. * When Mr. Long reminds Mr. Edwards of his continued tardies, the screen goes black for a split second. * Larry pronounces "Suites" wrong. * Throughout the credits, several scenes feature white boxes. This is done to hide the crediting of some text to speech voices, as some text to speech voices were purged during production. Episode Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Shawn-themed episodes Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes reused from the creator's draft series